<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why by BethT4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765298">Why</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4'>BethT4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She took a deep breath. Her delicate fingers entwining themselves with his. Taking her eyes off of the stars above the couple to glance at him. Smiling, she turned back to the celestial twilight.</p><p>	“To protect myself,”</p><p>	Her discomfort was obvious, so he decided to drop it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Hawkes &amp; Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Will?” Kym looked at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you become an officer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question took him aback. It was so unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the greater good I suppose,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he turned to face her, “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. Her delicate fingers entwining themselves with his. Taking her eyes off of the stars above the couple to glance at him. Smiling, she turned back to the celestial twilight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To protect myself,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her discomfort was obvious, so he decided to drop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The stars are beautiful tonight,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a noise of agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as beautiful as the lovely lady beside me though,” he squeezed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid in silence. Then curiosity got the best of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kym, what did you mean to protect yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of his hand, sitting up. He sat up, knowing that curiosity had killed the cat. In this case, he was the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, remember when you went into the kitchen the other day, and I was sobbing on the floor with the knife next to me? I wanted to kill myself in that moment,” she let out a shaky breath, “I became an officer because I told myself I wouldn’t let anyone else suffer this torment. I don’t want more lives taken, so when that little girl got shot from the man we were chasing, and I couldn’t save her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were streaming down her face. Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he wiped away a tear. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head, leaning down to her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sincere</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Words she never heard in her life until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kym, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better now that it’s off my chest,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a chest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him. How he could joke right now bewildered her, it was usually </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> cracking fun at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willame, please shut up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and look at the stars with me,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, love,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the top of her head before laying down and pulling her with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See that red giant there? It’s the brightest star of the Scorpius constellation and its name is Antares,” she pointed out a star almost directly above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, “I didn’t know you were a star nerd,” she glared at him, “but it’s interesting, tell me more,” he smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading and sticking around with me. Due to events that have happened resulting from a fic I have previously written, this may be my last PH fic. I have found some members toxic and flooding my discord DMs with discomforting messages. That being said, I have left the official server after some other events. This was a scrapped idea from a long time ago, and it was the original idea for Witness of Secrets. I apologize for not following up with Hollow Quotes, I have lost the inspiration and some words I've received after publishing it have contributed to my decision of leaving the server. That being said, it is still the rough draft and unedited, so I apologize if it's choppy and not smooth. I hope you all well, and that you don't miss my PH presence of fan fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>